


For you, I'm all in

by L_o



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternative Universe - War, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_o/pseuds/L_o
Summary: When a war erupts between countries and In  a deperate need to win, the government of Virilva issued an order to capture and train any person with a supernatural ability to become a war weapon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a song called
> 
> All in by Monsta X.
> 
> The war is a fictional one between fictional countries.  
The setting is year 1938 in a fictional country called Virilva.  
Newt is 23 years old in this fic while Thomas is 22 and Sonya/Elizabeth is 12 years old.  
Hope you guys enjoy and shout out to my two besties shoyjoy and michiii for listening to my thoughts and help me arrange them

Year 1914. 

An atomic bomb exploded center of Virilva.  
The bomb had created many deaths and marked the start of events that led into a devastating war. However, its effects did not stop there, a peculiar phenomenon emerged in few children , their only common trait is being born the year after or more near the explosion site. The children at first do not show any signs of being different, but upon reaching 12 years old they begin to exhibit supernatural abilities. They called them conduits.  
Some of them had telekinesis, mind reading abilities, elemental manipulation abilities, hypnotic abilities and more.  
The government had started a study to investigate the phenomenon that soon turned into a hunt.  
Virilva was losing the war and had decided to compensate in strength by using the gifted children as war weapons. 

They began to send out military scouting troops that took any child suspected of having a supernatural ability and put them to test, after that they sent them to concentration camps. It was a question of whether to fight for their country or die on the spot.

And no counduit child has ever returned alive after that.  


* * *

  


Year 1938  
East of Virilva , Altbore.  
11:50 PM

"Hurry up Newt!"  
His father whispered angrily.  
Newt fumbled through his drawer and finally found what he was looking for.  
He grabbed the locket necklace and opened it, checking on the photo inside. His family with a newborn Elizabeth all smiling in one of the happiest memories in his life.  
He smiled to himself and quickly closed the locket . He wore it around his neck and hid it underneath his shirt. 

He grabbed his backpack and ran downstairs to meet his parents. His mother was packing another backpack with some food and necessities 

"Are you sure Mrs Carlson said her son was coming back?" 

His father asked as his mother helped Elizabeth carry her packback

"Yes, her son enlisted only a year ago, he shouldnt be back so soon and even if she was delusional i heard rumours that a conduit was spotted and we can't risk it" 

She moved to stand in front of his little sister and smoothed down her hair. In the dim lights of the house. her eyes shined with unshed tears as she tried to smile reassuringly at her daughter.

"You just stick with Newt alright ? And if you ever get separated the map i taught you is in your bag, and if someone asks you where you're heading say you're on your way to cousin Nathan " 

Elizabeth nodded hesitatingly, she was obviously confused and scared so Newt smiled at her trying to display confidence to ease her mind.

His father behind him placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. His parents gathered them all in a hug that could be their last together. His mother placed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head then did the same for his little sister who started sniffling and crying. 

They broke apart and it took everything within his power to let go of his parents and keep a level voice as he spoke 

"We'll be alright i promise, we'll meet again in Lispetram" 

His mother looked away and shut her eyes as tears escaped while leaning against their father's shoulder. 

"Go on then, and take care of your sister Newt" 

His father said with a resolve, his expression screamed of helplessness of being unable to protect his kids. 

The sound of a military vehicle coming through the quiet street served as a last reminder for the urgent need to get away. He grabbed his sister's hand and climbed through the window and helped elizabeth through as well. 

They had only taken a few steps before they heard the front door of their home being kicked open. Newt gritted his teeth and started running towards the forest , the sound of a scream and gunfire made him halt on his steps but he kept running till they reached the forest. They took cover behind the nearest tree and Newt chanced a last glance to see their home burning in flames. His heart broke but he didn't have time to grieve as he faced forward and started running deeper into the forest while holding his little sister's hand.

It wasn't too long before the soldiers were catching up on them. They heared the sounds of gunfire and shouts of the military to find the conduit approaching.  
The sound of their breathes was too loud and Elizabeth looked a second away from collapsing. This isn't working to their favour at all.

Newt's heart jumped into his throat when a crunch sounded on his right. He pushed his little sister behind him and faced the person standing on his right the person walked closer and stopped with their arms up and shaking their head then pointing their finger to their lips , a gesture to stay silent  
Newt pauses, he doesnt trust this guy at all. His chest heaving with each breath he tries to slow down his heartbeat back again and focus. The first thing he notices is that the attire of the stranger doesnt look like a soldier's one yet still he stares at him suspiciously without moving.  
Until they both have to duck down so they wont be spotted by the flashlights carried by soldiers around the place.

"Spread out he must be hiding here"  
A shout comes from behind. 

It is a tight situation, Newt knows the forest and can navigate it, he could try and subdue the guy in front of him but that could draw attention to them and he can't risk wasting his parents' sacrifice like this. He starts moving back and away from the lights, he curses his luck when the annoying bugger wont stop following them and newt can't force him to stay away without attracting unnecessary attention and wasting their time.  
So they sneak away through the forest thankfully undetected, by the time they leave it the sun had already rose and he's about ready to collapse but he doesnt let himself show weakness in front of the stranger and keeps his hold on his little sister's hand tight.

  


* * *

  


They walk into a clearing after a while and go back to following the dirt road when they found it to be clear but the guy for some reason still follows them. 

He hears him clearing his throat and then speaking 

"Thanks for getting us out of there" 

After a minute where Newt kept ignoring him he sighed. Elizabeth was practically falling asleep while walking so Newt paused a second, rearranged his backpack to be on his front and crouched down 

"Up Lizzie" 

She climbed onto his back and he stood up and continued walking, his little sister fast asleep on his back. 

After another moment passed in silence and Newt ignoring the stranger , the guy spoke again with a sheepish smile on his face. 

"Hi i'm Thomas, what's your name?" 

And Newt kept walking and ignored him, he was beyond exhausted but he couldn't rest with the stranger following them. He had to lose him somehow only problem is, he is becoming slower and more exhausted by the second in addition to walking on a clear road there aren't places to hide.

"Want some help with that?" 

Thomas said with another dumb smile and gestured towards the two backpacks he was struggling to carry.

Newt sighed and paused his walking.  
"Just leave us alone would you?" 

He snapped back facing the stranger now apparently named Thomas with a glare.

But Thomas doesn't seem to be easy to ward off and begins to argue 

"Hey i dont know these parts of the country and you could use the help plus staying together is always good so that we could have watch shifts while sleeping" 

He emphasized at the last word while looking at how exhausted Newt appeared to be. 

But newt would be damned if he trusts this guy when he has no reason to

" i swear to god if you don't leave us alone this second i'm going to pull out my gun and shoot you in the head" 

Newt doesnt actually have a gun but he has a knife he can use if need were to arise. He glares as Thomas and starts rummaging through his bag to show that he is serious.

"Oh hey hey no need for that! okay i'll leave you two alone"

And it works, This time Thomas backs away.  
So Newt turns back and keeps walking , this time Thomas doesn't follow and he doesn't relax until Thomas is far and out of his sight.

  


* * *

  


Newt walks and walks for hours. He kept going forward until he really needed to rest or risk collapsing so he found a good spot a little off the road behind some trees and bushes that can help hide them.  
He looked around for any signs of people being around them. Once he couldn't find anything and Thomas was no where to be seen, newt sighed in relief as he settled to get some needed sleep.

When Newt woke up a few hours later he took a moment to breathe in the air and clear his mind, he pushed the loss of his parent and home to the back of his mind and put on a smile as he gently shook Lizzie awake. He shared some food with his little sister then stood up to get going again. He took out his map and rechecked the route hes going with , it'd be another 5 hours or so of walking till they reach the next town called Liumide. He heard a rumour about a smuggler that could help them get fake identification papers and some train tickets to reach Argentum, a country that controls a refugee safe zone. 

However, when Newt does reach Liumide he doesnt actually know what to do now or who exactly to find. The only thing he knows is rumours so he aimlessly walks around the town, hoping to observe people or hear talks from a distance.

Only problem is, it was so quiet in the late afternoon , everyone just stared at him warily from behind the curtains of their homes and not a soul walked the streets except for him and his sister.

He was about to lose hope of meeting anyone when the sound of a bike bell catches his attention. He looks up and find a guy heading their way. Newt tries his best not to look suspicious and pretends to be relaxed as the guy caught his eyes and smiled. 

"you dont look like you're from here, are you lost?" 

The stranger asks with an easy going smile.

"I actually live in Parvine, it's a small town nearby. i'm here looking for someone" 

His little sister squeezes his pant leg and he places a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"It's my younger brother, he got into a fight with my dad and left home but i'm trying to bring him back. He used to talk about how some guy named Aldren would help him, do you have any idea on where he might be?"

The lie obviously doesn't work because his sister is nervous and cant hide it and the guy smirks at him as if humouring him. 

"Well, i think i might know where he is but i have to go back home now as im in a bit of a hurry" 

Newt controlled his expression not to show too much excitement or disappointed as the stranger said

"But tell you what, you come meet me by the bridge east of here at 9 PM and i'll show you where you can find him" 

The stranger bid him goodbye and left on a hurry on his bike.  
To be completely honest with himself, Newt feels like it would be better not to meet him as asked but Altbore is not far and the military inspectors could be following their trail so he does not have a lot of time to waste. He realises he is growing desperate as fear of getting caught intensifies by the minute. As long as there is a chance he can get Lizzie out of danger's way soon he'll be taking that chance.

The necklace beneath his shirt felt even heavier and set on his heart as a reminder of the promise he gave his parents. 

  


* * *

  


Newt checks his watch for the tenth time as he stood by the bridge, his little sister hidden behind the forest trees on the other side of the bridge, he figured if something went wrong she can run away faster that way. He kept his eyes focused on looked out for any movement he catches.

The minute he sees a car's headlights shining in the distance he tenses and decides to hide until he can get a good glimpse at who is driving. 

9:10 PM just when Newt was ready to leave the car speeds in his direction , he ducks down and doesnt think they saw him but for some reason the car stops right by the bridge and the guy he talked to before steps out.  
Newt was about to give him a piece of his mind when he noticed the gun in the guy's hand. Two other armed guys stepped out shortly after

"remember, the military pays for them alive" 

and thats when Newt knows he got fucked over for trusting that guy no more than few hours ago.  
He did it out of desperation but now he terribly regrets how naive he was.

Just then a hand snuck from behind him and covered his mouth. Newt's first reaction was to push back and get away but then he heard a shushing sound


	2. Chapter 2

Newt's first reaction was to push back and get away but then he heard a shushing sound. 

The hand let go slowly and Newt turned back to see Thomas gesturing at him to be quiet. Then Thomas grabbed his hand and led the way back into thicker bushes a safe distance away to talk and not be heard by others.

"What are you doing here?!"

Newt whispered angrily and Thomas grimaced 

"I'm returning the favour obviously , come on it's better if we circle around" 

Newt stopped him from going further with a hand on his shoulder 

"We don't have time, Lizzie is on the other side of the bridge and i can't risk letting her stay there with them so close by"

Thomas halted and nodded then started looking around until his eyes setlled on a stable.

"Follow me"

Thomas led them into the stables and once inside he started searching for something while Newt kept an eye on the bridge

"Here" 

Newt turned back to face Thomas and he was as confused as he could ever be. Thomas stood there wearing a big rugged coat with a scarf around his neck covering half of his face and was dragging a small hay wagon.

"Get on" 

He gestured at the cart and Newt stared at him in a mixture of indignation and confusion 

"Have you lost your mind ?!" 

Newt hissed angrily and Thomas sighed and moved out the hay from the small cart 

"Listen , they know your face but they dont know mine. I'll just pretend to be a normal stables guy getting last minute chores out of the way before bed so just trust me and hop on" 

Newt was faced with two options, look for another well thought out plan and risk his little sister being found out by the two guys who had just started looking around the edges of the woods or go along with this slightly not so sane plan. 

So he made his decision.  


* * *

  
Newt's heartbead raced wildly while he felt the cart moving. He couldnt see anything while covered in hay but he knew they were drawing close to the bridge by the minute and he prayed with all his might that this dumb plan would work.

Meanwhile Thomas was trying his best to school his expression and body language to act as nonchalant as he could as he walked towards the bridge. 

The first guy stared at him suspiciously but he tried not to let his nervousness show as he passes him and kept walking, his heartbeat acting crazy and his mind just kept telling him to run but he kept a steady pace until they passed the bridge and started walking towards the roadline cutting into the woods. 

He kept wheeling the cart further till he was sure they wouldnt be noticed as he sneakily drifted to the right off the road and pushed the cart as silently as he could inside the forst between the trees.

He stopped then looked around double checking his surroundings and tapped the cart 

"We are clear" 

Thomas said, and Newt sat up pushing the hay off of himself as he stood up and walked off towards where he left his sister. 

For a moment Thomas felt disappointed that he received no reaction from Newt or at least a thanks but then Newt stopped walking and looked back at him 

"Well, what are you waiting for ?" 

And even though Newt wasnt smiling the words alone made Thomas grin as he followed Newt. 

They walked a short distance in silence while avoiding the guys looking through the woods. 

And even though Thomas shouldnt be involved in this the more they walked closer to the threat the more he was concerned about the little girl and wondered if she was caught. Eventually they stopped by a tree and Newt looked up and whispered his call 

"Lizzie, it's okay to get down" 

Then the little girl's face showed up behind one of the branches, she looked terrified but the easy-going smile of her brother seemed to ease her worry a bit. She climbed down and Newt caught her on the last step down. 

"You did good, You've been so brave Lizzie, now lets go" 

He let her down on the ground gently and she took his hand as Newt started walking 

"This way" 

And so, they kept walking away until they were enough of a safe distance away to sigh in releif. 

They walked in silence with the moonlight helping guide their way and a couple of hours passed enough to leave the woods and go back on following the road. 

And a few hours to sunrise they find an abandoned farm house in which they settle in for the night. 

Lizzie was fast asleep once they sat down inside and Thomas smiled at how cute she looked. He took off the coat and layed it gently on her as not to wake her up. 

Newt watched him carefully and as they settled down his thoughts raced on his mind, how utterly naive he was and how he almost got them killed. How if it werent for Thomas being there this night might've ended entirely differently. 

Newt cursed that stranger that sold him out but eventually decided to calm down as self blaming wouldnt do him any favour now. 

As Thomas was lying down Newt bit his lips then said

"Thank you, for helping us earlier"

Thomas paused then looked at him, a smile appearing on his face as he nodded and layed down.

"You're welcome, we shouldn't stay here long though so just wake me up in a few hours and i'll take watch" 

Newt nodded and turned to face the moonlight shining down through the window.  


* * *

  
They resumed their journey in the afternoon, thankfully it seemed quiet and no signs of dangers nearby. 

"So you never actually told me your name?" 

Newt contemplated lying for a second but then Lizzie interrupted them by turning to face Thomas 

"My name is Lizzie, nice to meet you Thomas" 

She stuck her hand for a handshake and Thomas grinned as Newt looked at Elizabeth disapprovingly. 

"Nice to meet you too Lizzie" 

He shook her hand and then looked at Newt expectingly. Newt rolled his eyes and decided to humour him

"Its Newt" 

And if it was even possible, Thomas's happy grin became wider

"So where you headed Newt?" 

Thomas asked 

"West" 

Newt figured some generic short answers would be okay

"Great! I'm headed that way too" 

The conversation came to an end soon as Newt refused to give an detail and Thomas was feeling awkward. 

"Can i ask why were these guys chasing you back in Liumide?" 

Newt answered quickly without even looking at Thomas 

"I stole something from them" 

Thomas pursed his lips and nodded as he contemplated his next words. He'd be an idiot to believe such a lie especially that he heard them talk about conduits before he found Newt. 

"So what did you steal?" 

Newt tensed and kept looking forward while walking 

"Say Thomas, What were you doing in that forest back in Altbore?" 

Thomas swallowed and dropped the subject as the atmosphere grew tense and Newt dragged his little sister a bit closer to him.

"I'm tired Newt" 

His sister whined.

"We'll rest in a few , we just got a bit further up" 

"I can carry you if you want" 

Thomas suggested and Lizzie immediately grinned and went to let go of Newt's hand but Newt held stronger

"No" "Yes" 

They said at the same time. They stopped and Newt looked down at his sister keeping a firm stare as she stared back just as resolute

"Lizzie come on we just have to walk a bit more and i promise we'll rest once we go down that hill" 

Elizabeth pouted then broke her brother's hold on her hand 

"Dont worry i got this" 

Newt's eyes widened and he caught air as he tried to stop his sister 

Elizabeth stared into Thomas's eyes and for a moment Thomas just stood there and then something felt off, he could almost swear her eyes turned into a different more deeper color. but the feeling disappeared as soon as Newt turned her back to facing forward and angrily insisted to walk without giving a glance back. 

Thomas felt like he just snapped out of a hypnotic spell and shook his head, he watched as the two siblings continued walking towards the hill then got his feet moving to catch up with them, forgetting whatever had just transpired.  


* * *

  
The road was getting more tiring as they started hiking up hills and rarely stopped for breaks until finally they reached a small town called Lilium where there was a train station. 

Newt's original plan was to ride it with the fake identification papers from Liumide but that plan did not work out so he decided they'll have to sneak onboard. 

It was difficult as there were a lot of security officers checking passengers. 

So he devised a plan.  


* * *

  
"Stop! A thief ! Help its a theif!" 

A woman shouted as Newt snatched her bag and ran with all of his might attracting all of the attention to himself. 

He kept running in the station dodging the security officers trying to catch him as the train prepared to leave 

And then a security officer tackled him onto the ground and the two fell down with a smack. 

The security officers gathered as the officer that tackled Newt stood up and grabbed Newt before he could escape while another officer picked up the stolen bag. 

"Nice work officer, take him to the detention center" 

The officer nodded as he cuffed Newt's hands behind his back and pushed him to start walking. 

The train whistle signalled the last onboarding call. 

The officer kept walking and pushing Newt. they edged closer to the end of the train and walked faster just as the train started to move.  
Nobody paid attention to them as they snuck down quickly and slid to the tracks then went to the right side of the train where the door was open and jumped onto the last compartment of the train. 

Thomas shut the door and took out the keys from his pockets to uncuff Newt. 

They sighed in relief as the train moved faster and no signs of anyone seeing them appeared. 

Elizabeth rushed to hug Newt and he ruffled her hair with a smile 

"Did you have to tackle me this hard though?" 

Thomas shrugged 

"It had to be believable"

Newt tried to be offended but the smile breaking his frowning expression ruined the effect 

"Thanks for helping Lizzie" 

Thomas tipped his stolen officer hat 

"Of course, we are a team now"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short but hopefully i'll make up for it with the next one

The train ride was long, for the first few hours. It was almost quiet enough to lull them to sleep as exhaustion was catching up with them. 

Newt's eyelids grew heavy by the minute, his little sister already deep in her sleep curled up against his side with her head resting on his lap. 

It was dark into the night and Newt probably fell asleep for just a moment but it was enough to get him all disoriented as the sound of fumbling on the other side of the door woke him up. 

Thomas apparently had been asleep as well but he jumped awake upon the door to the luggage train cart being opened. 

Flash light shined through landing on Newt and his sister, it only took that second for everything to go downhill. 

The man patrolling the train shouted 

"Frieghthoppers!" 

calling for backup just as Thomas moved to tackle him down. 

Newt quickly stood up and pulled his sister behind him. The patroller punched Thomas in his face effectively getting him off himself as Thomas was knocked back. 

Newt intervened and tried to kick the patroller's face but the man rolled back then stood up quickly.

Newt charged with a punch which landed but didnt deter the patroller as he grabbed newt into a back chokehold. 

Some shouts from ahead signaled backup reaching them and Thomas's eyes widened in horror as a group of two more patrollers came rushing towards them. 

He got up fast enough to hold the door closed and keep it so against their pushing. 

Newt struggled against the man's hold on him as he kept trying to break away by pushing back and hitting the walls and trying to elbow him but just as the grip on him loosened the sound of gunfire made him freeze.

The patroller had shot at the roof a warning bullet then pushed the gun against his temple while panting 

"If any of you move i'll shoot him!" 

The man shouted as his wild eyes caught Thomas then Lizzie

This was bad, this was really really bad. 

Thomas could not hold the security officers behind the door any longer 

"Please"

Lizzie said with a small voice drawing the attention to her

"Just ...." 

The man faced her with a furious glare. He stared into her teary eyes and then it was as if time froze

"Lizzie don't" 

Newt said with fear and concern written all over his tone. But they had no other option

Thomas watched as the patroller pulled the gun down, let go of Newt as if he were in a daze. 

Newt quickly moved away then The glass on the door smashed as an arm tried to reach for Thomas and push him off from blocking the door. 

"Newt we got to leave!" 

Newt struggled to push the other door of the cart open.

The sun was slowly rising but it was enough light to see their surroundings as the train kept moving on the tracks, it felt like it was moving too fast but they don't have a choice 

The patroller stood still as Lizzie kept her eyes on his. Then Newt moved to hold Lizzie in his arms as she kept trembling and jumped off the train onto the grass just as Thomas finally couldnt hold the door closed anymore and the patroller seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in but was too late to stop Thomas as he quickly jumped and rolled onto the grass till he was still. 

He panted as he raised his head to watch the train keep going. 

He stood up shakily then started walking back trying to find the siblings. 

After walking for a bit and calling for Newt he found the two with lizzie shaking while Newt tried to soothe her

"It's alright Lizzie , it's okay , we're okay" 

Newt whispered to her then looked up as the shadow of Thomas reached them. 

Thomas knew what he saw, he had his suspicions but now he was sure of it, the look of the renewed distrust in Newt's state confirmed it too.

She is a conduit. 

"Let's go it's not safe here, we should find a spot to camp" 

Newt leveled him with an intense stare, as if he was trying to read his mind but what he saw wouldn't change the way he behaves. 

Newt nodded then stood up slowly and helped his sister up.  


* * *

  
They settled on a spot deep into the forest. Newt rechecked their route on the map he had and sighed. They had lost one of their supply bags on their hurry to get away. 

His sister dozed off by one of the trees while Thomas was counting what they have left. 

"Could last us 2 days maximum, we only have one water bottle left, the other is empty" 

Newt sighed

"We'll have to hike up, there's a village we can stock up there" 

He pointed at the mountain and Thomas couldn't have been less excited for the exhausting trip ahead but he kept silent.

He sniffed and starting looking for some branches that could help him start a fire as the weather was getting colder as time passed. 

The silence settled between them as they camped for the night. 

Newt stared at the fire, his mind full of jumbled thoughts. He knew Thomas saw what happened and he's unsure whether he can trust Thomas with that secret. 

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Thomas said while looking at him, Newt met his eyes and searched for any clue onto what Thomas was thinking 

"You saw it" 

Newt said as his eyes moved to his little sister sleeping peacefully then back to the fire.

"You know what happened so, why aren't you freaking out?" 

Thomas calmly faced Newt and answered him simply 

"You don't have to be worried that i'm going to sell you out or something" 

Newt's eyes lifted up to meet Thomas's sitting across from him

"I'm sorry but you have to leave" 

Thomas bit his lip and shook his head 

"You don't trust me after what we've been through?" 

Newt avoided Thomas's eyes, sure Thomas had helped them,The bruise blooming on his cheek proved so but that was before he knew his sister was a conduit. Things might change now and New can't risk it.

"I barely know you so i cant-.. what are you doing?" 

Newt watched as Thomas got up and walked towards him then crouched down next to him.

Newt stared at him bewildered as Thomas sighed, looking him in the eye as he reached for Newt's hand with one of his and the moment they touched Newt heard Thomas's voice speaking even though his lips didn't move

_"You don't have to worry, because i'm a conduit too" _

Newt was confused 

_"you can read minds?"_

Thomas kept his smile on as he answered 

_"And talk to them but i can only do it if i touch someone"_

The whole thing felt a bit weird to Newt so he took his hand away from Thomas

There was a moment spent in awkward silence which Thomas decided to break

"So, we leave at first light?" 

Newt scratched his head and nodded slowly 

"I'll take the first shift" 

Newt said without answering the question.  


* * *

  
There was blood everywhere , a lifeless body lied on the floor unmoving

"Mom please !" 

The look of horror on his mother's face broke his heart.

"I didnt mean for this to happen" 

His voice broke  
"i only wanted to protect you" 

His mother stared at him tearfully , betrayal and fear showing on her face expressions.  
He took a step towards her then she shouted 

"Stay away! Stay away from me!" 

She yelled. He felt choked up, like a lump had formed in his throat and wont just go. His lips trembled as he tried to argue 

"Please" 

He begged her but she turned away then started looking for a phone 

"Mom no!" 

She flinched away as if his touch burned and started screaming for help.

His vision clouded with tears, he tried to reach her one last time, but the knife on the table was close to her and this time he didn't see it, this time he wasnt fast enough. 

This time she stabbed him in his chest.

He woke up gasping and flinching away from someone's touch

"Easy there" 

Thomas panted as his eyes settled on Newt looking at him with concern 

"You alright there?" 

Thomas licked his lips and nodded quickly 

"You're up for watch" 

Thomas tried to calm down his beating heart as rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Newt went to lie down and didn't ask any questions, nor did he say anything about the tears that trailed down Thomas's face as he slept. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, i kind of had some issues to deal with at work and it slowed me down. Unfortunately i havent had time to proof-read this so i hope you can forgive any weird typos

They start moving at first sunlight after Thomas wakes them up to have something to eat. 

It took them half a day to finally reach the mountain and their water supply is half finished. 

But as Newt remembers this mountain should have a small waterfall not so far from where they are so even though it would be a small detour that would take up the rest of the day at least they'd be able to refill their cans.

Thomas seemed to be talking about everything and nothing with minimal responses coming from Newt and Lizzie occasionally participating in the conversation. He looked back at the two trailing after him. She seemed to get along fine with Thomas. For a moment Newt wondered if all conduits just naturally get along well but then he quickly dismissed the dumb idea. 

"So Lizzie, you can control minds?" 

Thomas asked as if he were asking about a hobby of hers or something equally not risky. 

"Yes but only if they look directly into my eyes, otherwise it wouldn't work" 

Thomas hummed and smiled down at her 

"Your parents must've let you get away with dessert before dinner a lot" 

He chuckled at his own comment but stopped with an awkward pause as he saw Newt's somber expression. 

A few drops of rain hit his face as they started getting high up hiking the mountains. 

Walking on for an hour more or so, the few drops then turned into an outright pour and soaked them completely. Thomas insisted they continue and they did for a short time but when Thomss almost slipped Newt had to call out for him

"Thomas we need a shelter"

Newt said as he helped Thomas stand back up and started looking around. 

Eventually they found a small dry spot protected by a few trees , it looked like they might to have to squeeze in a bit but they didn't have a choice as they waited the heavy rain out. 

At least the rain could fill up their canteens faster than finding that waterfall, Newt reasoned as he tried to take this positively. 

Night fell and they decided to camp where they were even though it had significantly grew colder they couldn't risk hiking up in the dark and on slippery grounds. 

The next morning Newt goes to wake up his sister but notices how pale she looks. She wakes up and looks at him with such a tired expression and shivers. 

"Thomas do you have any dry clothes there?" 

Thomas rummages through the bags and only finds a jacket and a shirt, he hands them to him. Newt nods at him in thanks then faces elizabeth 

"Lizzie i need you to get up and change into these"

He helps her up and the sway in her steps deepen his frown as he bit his lip in nervousness. When she comes back wearing dry clothes he offers to carry her so she could catch a few more hours of sleep. 

He tests her temperature with his hand and it doesn't seem good. He tightens his hold on her as he lifts her up and Thomas takes his bag then they start walking again.

Because of the added weight on both of them they took more short breaks on their way. 

They camp again at night and Newt does his best to make Lizzie warm but her shivers don't stop and they're out of food. 

He prays that by the morning she doesn't get worse.  


* * *

  
The next morning she started coughing heavily and Newt pushed his limits to walk faster and get less breaks. 

They walk for the whole day till their feet turn sore and full of blisters. Thomas kept glancing at them worriedly but Newt kept his stare focused forward as if he knew the minute he stops walking he'd fall on his knees and wont be able to stand up again. The sun sets and they keep walking out of sheer desperation, they haven't had anything to eat since the day before and even then it was a few biscuits that they gave more than half of to Lizzie. Its been days since they had a decent meal. 

Newt nearly collapses when they spot light ahead but instead he walks faster. 

But it's so dark and they can barely see ahead of them and they were so exhausted they can't keep this up.

"Newt we have to stop" 

Thomas said breathlessly as he tried to keep up with Newt

"We are just a few kilometers away" 

He panted and Thomas shook his head 

"We have no idea what awaits us there, and if we do manage to reach there we'd be too tired to find a shelter or avoid trouble if the military spots us" 

At this point Newt was heaving but kept walking anyways even if his pace had slowed down significantly as if his body was giving up on him

"Its right there we can make it before dawn" 

Before Thomas could argue with him Newt tripped on a rock he didn't see and fell down face first onto the ground

"Newt!" 

Thomas went to help him up but he didn't seem to be able to stand. He dropped the bags he was holding and picked up Elizabeth from his back then gently set her against the tree. when he turned back to face Newt he found him lying on his back heaving as if he couldn't get enough oxygen into his lungs

"We...have to.." 

Thomas shook his head. 

"You're not going anywhere now, we wait till sunrise and then leave" 

"Thomas-.." 

But Thomas interrupted him before saying anything else 

"We're waiting" 

Newt had ended up passing out in his place and Thomas settled for watch, eventually sleep took over him too. 

By the time they reach the village Thomas was thankful that they had waited till sunrise.  
The village seems to have turned into a base camp for the military. 

Newt sighed in frustration while hiding behind the thick trees surrounding the village

"I can sneak in, get us some food and maybe some medicine for Lizzie?"

Thomas suggested but Newt's temper got the best of him as he snared back 

"And how exactly would that work out in a situation where you dont get bloody shot in the head ?!" 

Thomas glared 

"What do you suggest we do then ?! We can't walk around with her and risk being spotted!" 

They were both exhausted, starving and barely had enough sleep and it was getting into their heads and they just felt so angry. 

Newt felt angry because he was worried about Lizzie and wanted to get her help as fast as he can. 

Thomas was angry because Newt still saw this struggle as his alone as if Thomas wasn't also worried about Lizzie. sure her brother is prone to worry about her more but Thomas was hurt that a little of the distrust Newt had still wasn't vanished. 

Newt scoffed at him and went to carry Lizzie then walk on his own and Thomas watched him in silence but shook his head and tried to calm himself and think rationally 

"Newt, just sit down and we'll plan it out. You can't charge in there no matter how desperate you are it'd be a suicide move" 

He forced himself to maintain a calm voice and thankfully it got Newt to pause in his step.

"We'll work out something"  


* * *

  
Thomas watched the village carefully, the villagers seemed to be subdued with the troops' threatening presence. 

The streets were filled with quiet murmurs and whispers as the villagers avoided meeting the soliders' stare. 

Thomas focused his eyes onto a fruits stall.  
He didn't reveal this to Newt before but he could also do telekinesis, only problem is that he can't do it for long as it gives him intense headaches. 

But it was perfect for creating a little distraction. 

He forced one of the stall legs to fall out with a snap and for the fruits to fly down into the ground and catching everyone's attention as he sneakily slipped into a bakery without being noticed. 

The door jingled a bell upon closing it softly.

Thomas looked around and started slipping baked goods into his pockets and jacket while he kept an eye on the busy shop owner as she seemed engrossed with some gossip with her customer. 

He slipped out of the store before she could offer to help him with anything. 

He kept walking through alleyways avoiding the main roads to the best of his ability but while he got them some food he couldn't spot a hospital or an infirmary yet. 

He turned around a corner and happened to caught what appeared to be a fight between a kid and a soldier. 

"Leave her alone!" 

The chubby boy shouted as the soldier smugly shoved him 

"Or what little guy? You're going to take me down and my friends ?" 

Thomas observed the situation in silence , one soldier near the kid and two were hanging at the back smoking while not paying him any mind. 

"I say you tell us where she is and we go kick the shit out of that girl then we'll all go our separate ways" 

The little boy paled but didn't run away as the soldier closed in on him pushing him against the door and althought it probably wasn't a wise idea Thomas intervened in the last moment by pulling the soldier's hat down to cover his eyes then swiped in quickly to kick him away from the kid. 

The other two soldiers stood up to join the fight and Thomas did not wait for the one on the floor to bounce back as he picked the soldier's rifle and pointed it at him. 

The other two halted their movement and the one on the ground froze in his place. 

"Leave" 

Thomas said with a serious tone as he stared at the fallen soldier unblinkingly

The soldier slowly got up with his hands up and stepped back then walked back slowly towards his mates. 

Thomas cocked the rifle and the three immediately started backing and running away. 

Thomas sighed as they were gone and prepared to run away too because backup must be coming soon

"Thank you" 

The chubby boy said with a bright smile that Thomas couldn't help but return 

"You should go home and stay safe"

The boy got a determined look into his face and grabbed his arm just as he was about to leave 

"Wait it's not safe to go out that way, come with me" 

Thomas paused for a moment but then the sound of footsteps oncoming made him nod and follow the boy. 

He hoped Newt was safe and does not do anything stupid till he returns.  


* * *

  
The boy had let him to a small dark red door that was barely noticeable on the corner of a building in a tiny back alley. 

Thomas ducked to get in and the door was shut behind them and locked by the boy. 

Thomas took a moment to look around and adjust to the dim light inside.

The place was a complete mess but it was kept clean of dust. It had an earthy smell to it. 

"It should be safe to go out after sunset when things calm down a little" 

Thomas bit his lip in nervousness as he thought back to Newt 

"Thank you for helping me earlier" 

Thomas nodded and smiled at the boy as he placed the rifle down and started placing the food he had hidden into his backpack. 

"I know of a secret way to outside of the village, i'll lead you there" 

Thomas looked up at the boy with wonder 

"How did you know i wasn't from here?" 

The little boy stared at him with a smile and an arched eyebrow as if wondering if Thomas really had just asked that.

"Okay i get your point" 

Thomas chuckled sheepishly. 

"I'm chuck" 

The boy said extending his hand for a handshake which Thomas took.

"Hi chuck, i'm Thomas"

He said with a gentle smile at the boy.

"Make yourself at home and if you need anything just call me i got to check up on something first" 

Thomas nodded then he remembered

"Hey chuck, i know its a long shot but do you happen to have anything that could help with fever?" 

Chuck paused as if he seemed to be thinking then scratched his head 

"Let me check for you" 

And after a few minutes have passed Chuck came back with some fever medicine and handed it to Thomas 

"This is all i have for now" 

Thomas ruffled the boy's curly hair with a grin 

"Thank you chuck!" 

The boy smacked his hand away and laughed 

"I'm going to prepare some dinner , be back in a few" 

And so, Thomas settled on one of the chairs by the table and waited, he couldn't help the shake on his leg as time seemed to be barely moving. 

After an hour and half have passed and Thomas was worried sick about Newt and Lizzie, Thomas noticed that during this time Chuck was the only one at home. 

It seemed to be a small home, he was in the livingroom and a small hallway was on his right , Chuck had gone through right after that so thats where he assumed the kitchen was and the delicious food smell confirmed it to him. 

But further down the hallway there were two other doors, one he assumed was for the bathroom and the other a bedroom. Light was shining from under the closed door indicating someone was there. 

Just as his curious thought line was flowing , it was interrupted by Chuck appearing with a tray in his hands and Thomas did his best to pretend he wasn't watching him as Chuck moved towards that door and knock then the door was opened and hands reached from behind the door and took the tray with a soft thanks. 

The door was shut and Chuck had went back to the kitchen and got another tray with plates of food. 

Thomas's stomach growled as he stared at the food and swallowed his saliva. It had been weeks since he had a decent warm meal.

He started digging in just as Chuck sat down and smiled back sheepishly at Chuck's grin.

He reminded himself to slow down so he wont get sick and decided to sate his curiosity.

"Hey Chuck" 

He said to call the boy's attention towards him

"Where are your parents?" 

The subject seemed to be a sore spot for the boy and Thomas immediately felt guilty and was about to apologise as Chuck interrupted him 

"It's okay" 

The boy stared at his plate and shrugged 

"I never knew my father, but my mother she had raised me on her own until she had gotten sick" 

Thomas couldn't eat any more and sat back on his chair.

"But now i live alone, our neighbor upstairs is quite nice to me and helps me take care of the house so it's alright. And i've got a job at the market helping her son" 

Thomas nodded, his eyes wandered back to the light shining from the other room. 

"Was that your neighbor from before?" 

He nodded towards the door at the back and Chuck shook his head.

"No actually, that one was just someone who needed help" 

Thomas couldn't help but admire the boy's strength and kindness 

"Someone like me" 

Thomas said with a grin and Chuck shrugged 

"You're a good kid Chuck" 

Thomas couldn't help but ruffle the boy's hair again and this time Chuck let him. 

"I know" 

They finished eating and Thomas helped Chuck with the plates. 

"Can i take some of this back to my friends?" 

Thomas asked and Chuck nodded as they started clearing the dishes.  


* * *

  
The sun started to set and Thomas could not sit idle and wait anymore.

"Chuck just explain to me the way and i'll go on my own, it probably would not be safe for you to be walking back alone anyways" 

Thomas said as he started gathering his stuff 

"But you could easily get lost" 

Chuck tried to argue 

"Then draw me a map i dont care i just need to go Chuck they're waiting for me" 

His voice was raised a little bit then and the frown on the boy's face made him sigh in guilt. He moved to place his hands on Chuck's shoulders and crouched down to hit level

"I'm sorry Chuck, they just really need me and are probably worried since i'm so late" 

Chuck sighed and nodded then got a paper with a pen and started explaining the way for Thomas.

"Thank you Chuck" 

Thomas smiled at the boy and Chuck reluctantly smiled back. Once he finished explaining the way out to Thomas he folded the paper and handed it to Thomas. 

"Be careful out there" 

Thomas took the paper into his pocket and nodded then stood for a moment before he reached forward and hugged the boy

"You stay out of fights too alright?" 

Chuck was surprised for a moment before he hugged Thomas back 

"Will do" 

Thomas moved back and straightened up then picked up the rifle as Chuck unlocked the door.

"Goodbye Chuck" 

Thomas took one last look at the kind boy before he walked out and started running.  


* * *

  
Newt waited patiently by where they had set a small camp. 

His sister kept coughing heavily with an awful wet sound to it and her shivering did not stop no matter how much he tried to make her warmer. 

He had to trust Thomas with this though, he couldn't go with Thomas and risk abandoning his sister.  
Yet he worried still and with each ticking moment he wondered if he had just sent Thomas to be caught. 

It would've been safer if it were him because he wasn't a conduit so technically as long as nobody knows of his connection to Lizzie nobody would suspect him. 

For a moment there he thought he might've agreed to the wrong decision. But then he shook his head as if to clear it from all the paranoid thoughts he had of this not working. 

It worked for a moment but it wasn't long before his worries came back as he sat there looking up at the trees and clinging to the hope that Thomas would come back safe. 

When afternoon passed Newt grew sick with worry, he forced himself to not go run out and look for Thomas and settled for just pacing around their small camp. 

When the sun was almost setting Newt had a terrible thought , it felt like a sinking doubt had settled into his stomach and he couldn't ignore it.

What if Thomas left them? 

And by sunset Newt was just about to give up and go look for him. He took his knife with him and kissed his little sister's forehead then brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I'll be back in a few Lizzie, hold on just a little longer okay?" 

He whispered softly then got up and turned towards the direction of the village. 

He started walking and a few minutes into the forest it grew completely dark. Then he heard a crunch ahead of him and froze then hid behind one of the trees.

He drew out his knife slowly and braced himself. 

A person walked through and just when he passed him, Newt stepped out and grabbed the person from behind with his knife pointed at their neck.

"Whoa wait wait" 

Newt frowned 

"Thomas?" 

He asked with confusion and somewhat relief 

"Newt?" 

Newt sighed and let go of Thomas. 

"Why were you so late ?! I thought they caught you" 

Thomas couldn't help but smile apologetically as the thought of Newt worrying about him weirdly made him glad but he pushed back to deal with later because the glare he was getting from Newt was sending daggers 

"I had a little accident but everything is alright, i brought back some food and somd medicine that could help Lizzie"

Newt's tense shoulders dropped in relaxation, he returned the knife into its place and started walking briskly back to their camp then it registered in Thomas's mind

"What were you doing here Newt?" 

Thomas asked as he followed Newt, the latter rolling his eyes and answering with a huff 

"Just hurry up i dont want to stay here longer than i have to" 

Thomas nodded and caught up with Newt as they walked back together towards their camp.  


* * *

< br/> 

They start moving again once Newt and Lizzie had eaten and Newt gave the medicine to Lizzie. 

She was still unable to walk on her own so Newt carried her on his back and Thomas led the way. 

Because of their inability to see everything clearly their movement was slow but they made progress and by sunrise the village was behind them and they were hiking mountains. 

They camped a little further up and Newt took first watch and Thomas practically passed out. 

Newt smiled at how dumb Thomas looked while sleeping and went to check on his sister's temprature. It seemed to have gone down a bit and he was relieved. The coughing hadn't stopped though but he hoped it'd disappear in a few days. 

They continue walking after Thomas wakes him up in the afternoon. 

He tries to help his sister eat a little but she barely eats a few bites. 

She keeps breathingly heavily all throughout their way and coughing from time to time. 

When they finally reach the other side and begin descent she taps his shoulder and squirms to let her down and just as her feet hit the floor she vomits the little food she managed to eat before. 

Newt holds her hair away from her face and rubs her back. When she's done Thomas had brought a rag to help her clean up. 

Newt helps her stand again slowly and Thomas suggests taking a short break. 

They walk slowly to rest against one of the trees away from the smell of vomit and Newt takes out his water bottle and helps Lizzie take small sips. 

His sister looks terrible and he can't help but feel guilty. She had lost a lot of weight and she was pale as snow. Her breathing wasn't getting any better either and there was nothing more he could do except keep moving till maybe they were in a dry warm and safe place where they can rest enough for her to recover. 

He took out his map from his backpack and smoothed it over his lap. 

The nearest place to them is the old capital. That place is ought to be swarming with soldiers too but there is a good chance they can find some help there and in a large zone it'd be easier to sneak around as well. 

They continue walking till after sunset then make camp for the night. 

Newt begs Lizzie to try eat a few bites for him. It takes her a while to do it without vomitting but eventually she finishes some of her food and takes the medicine for her fever then she falls asleep.

Newt sighs and rubs his tired eyes then moves to help Thomas with the fire. 

"She's going to be alright Newt" 

Thomas says softly and Newt freezes while staring at the twig in his hand.

"I hope so" 

Newt says with a tired voice. Thomas can clearly see all of this worrying was taking its toll on him and he wished he could somehow help the siblings. 

"You can sleep first, i'm not tired yet" 

And if its a testament to how exhausted Newt is, he doesn't argue and nods then leaves the fire and goes to lie down.  


* * *

  
Thomas hates to admit it but Lizzie doesnt seem to be getting any better. The pills Chuck gave him seemed to be lessening the fever but her coughing had gone worst.  
Thankfully they were past the mountain area so it was a bit warmer and they could walk faster.

Newt's desperation grew even more as Lizzie once couldn't take it anymore and cried saying her chest hurts. 

There was nothing they could do and Thomas was beginning to doubt if she can make a recovery, she was practically skin on bones and it made his heart ache to see her this way.

once at night when Thomas was restless and couldnt sleep. He lied on his side then he heard sniffles and thought Lizzie might be in pain again. He opened his eyes and blinked to clear his vision, he saw Newt by the fire with his back hunched. 

He looked to be holding something in his hands. He clutched it tight in his fist then moved one hand to wipe at his eyes and sniffled then sighed and looked up. 

Thomas closed his eyes allowed Newt to have some space. 

And for some strange reason he felt his own throat close up. 

They were going to be okay. 

Lizzie was going to be okay and recover for sure.

But Lizzie couldn't wake up the next morning.


End file.
